Kenny the Cat and Yeti Krabs (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Kenny the Cat" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Tuck Tucker |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Tuck Tucker Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Star' |Biz Markie |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Yeti Krabs" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Bell Chuck Klein Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Blake Lemons |- |'Written by' |Mike Bell Chuck Klein Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Blake Lemons Mark O’Hare |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Joe Murray |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Ken Kessell |- |'Production Managers' |Alvaro Zelaya Janet Dimon |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Kenny the Cat" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Announcer, Male Fish #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Fish #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Game Show Host |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Male Fish #1 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Biz Markie' |Kenny the Cat |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Yeti Krabs" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Yeti Krab, Yeti Krab's Stomach |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Erik Wiese |- |'Character Designer' |C Raggio IV |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Production Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Ryan McFadden Rohner Segnitz Amy E. Wagner |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Faust Pierfederici |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Diana Grigorian |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Robert Duran |- |'Sound Editors' |Melissa Ellis Robbi Smith Heather Olson |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Ray Leonard |- |'Foley' |Roy Braverman Mary Estand Rob Pratt Marilyn Graf |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre & Oracle Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Advantage Audio Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Koko Enterprises, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Alison Dexter Rich Magallanes Brandon Hoang |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}